South African Patent Application No. 83/4956 (German Priority 7/8/82) discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein A is, interalia, a radical of the formula (R.sub.6).sub.p ##STR2## m is 0 or 1; X is O or S;
R.sub.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or phenyl; PA0 R.sub.3 is, inter alia, H, halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino, etc.; PA0 B and D are independently a single bond or a methylene or ethylene group; PA0 R.sub.4 is a radical of the formula C(O)R.sub.7 and "functional derivatives" derived from said carbonyl group such as acetals, ketals, etc.; PA0 R.sub.5 is, inter alia, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, etc.; and PA0 R.sub.6 is, inter alia, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, etc. PA0 Y is, inter alia, F, Cl, Br, I, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.3 H.sub.7, C.sub.4 H.sub.9, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CN, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, etc.; PA0 B is Cl or Br; and PA0 R is, inter alia, CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, C(O)NR.sub.a.sup.2 R.sub.b.sup.2, Cl, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, etc. PA0 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, F, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F or CR.sub.3 ; PA0 Y is, inter alia, H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CN, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, etc.; PA0 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.5 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 n is 0, 1 or 2. PA0 Z is CH or N; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; and PA0 W is CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, NO.sub.2, S(O)R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or C(O)NR.sub.14 R.sub.15. PA0 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 A is ##STR11## R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C.sub.3 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonylalkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl, ##STR12## R'.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; X is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 Y is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA0 Z is CH or N; PA0 R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 n is 2 or 3; ##STR13## R.sub.5 is F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, CONR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, S(O).sub.m R.sub.18, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.19, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, CH.sub.2 CN, phenyl, C(O)R.sub.20, CR.sub.20 (OR.sub.21).sub.2, ##STR14## m is 0, 1 or 2; Q is ##STR15## R.sub.6 is H, Cl, Br, F, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkylamino, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.7 is Cl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3 or OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, R, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, S(O).sub.m R.sub.18 or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl; PA0 R.sub.9 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.m R.sub.18, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkylamino or COOR.sub.23 ; PA0 R'.sub.10 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18, OCF.sub.2 H or phenyl; PA0 R.sub.12 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 or phenyl; PA0 R.sub.13 is H, Cl, F, Br or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.14 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.m CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.15 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.16 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.17 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.18 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.19 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.20 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.22 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 R.sub.23 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or allyl; and their agriculturally suitable salts; PA0 (1) Compounds of Formula I where W is O and R is H. PA0 (2) Compounds of Preferred 1 where R.sub.5 is Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.3 alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyloxy, C.sub.3 alkynyloxy, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, CONR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, S(O).sub.m R.sub.18, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.19, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, CH.sub.2 CN, phenyl, C(O)R.sub.20, CR.sub.20 (OR.sub.21).sub.2, ##STR18## R.sub.6 is H, Cl, Br, F, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 ; and R.sub.6 must be H when para to the sulfonylurea bridge, SO.sub.2 NHC(W)NRA; PA0 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonylalkyl, cyclopropyl or C.tbd.CH. PA0 (4) Compounds of Preferred 3 where A is A-1. PA0 (5) Compounds of Preferred 3 where A is A-2. PA0 (6) Compounds of Preferred 3 where A is A-3. PA0 (7) Compounds of Preferred 3 where A is A-4. PA0 (8) Compounds of Preferred 3 where A is A-5. PA0 (9) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-1 and R.sub.6 is in the 5-position. PA0 (10) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-2. PA0 (11) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-3 and R.sub.9 is H. PA0 (12) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-4 and R.sub.9 is H. PA0 (13) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-5 and R.sub.9 is H. PA0 (14) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-6. PA0 (15) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-7. PA0 (16) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-8. PA0 (17) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-9. PA0 (18) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-10. PA0 (19) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-11. PA0 (20) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-12. PA0 (21) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-13. PA0 (22) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-14. PA0 2-[[(4-cyano-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 208.degree.-213.degree. C., d; and PA0 3-[[(4-cyano-6-methoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]2-thiophen e carboxylic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 89.degree.-92.degree. C. PA0 U is ##STR20## L is Cl, Br or I; M is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonylalkyl, cyclopropyl, ##STR21## M' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3. PA0 T is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino, dimethylamino, C.sub.3 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl and methoxymethylamino.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,587 (issued 8/3/82) teaches herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR3## wherein A is ##STR4## X and Z are independently H, CH.sub.3, Br, Cl, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ;
European Patent Application EP-A-No. 107,979 (published 5/9/84) discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR5## wherein J is, inter alia, ##STR6## A is, inter alia, ##STR7## R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H;
European Patent Application No. EP-A-No. 125,864 (published 11/21/84) covers herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR8## wherein J is, inter alia, ##STR9## R.sub.1 is NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, etc.; R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ;